


One Hale of a Guy

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec & Peter are better than brothers, Alec Hale always played by Joe Flanigan, Alec is the best dad, Gen, and work together, eeames wanted Alec & Peter to help the kids with something, even if he is human, sort of turned out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hale of a Guy

Not many people would believe it from meeting him, but Alec Hale was, as he loved to put it, one Hale of a guy. He really liked making those puns. Especially around Peter who hated them. Or as Alec would say, “Hated them all to Hale.” And then Peter would hit him. But suffice to say Alec Hale was a dyed in the wool, pure, unadulterated, romantic of the first order. Despite being goofy and seemingly very self-involved, at a base level - the people he loved always came first. It was an absolute with him.

So that on a common Thursday; Alec, Cora, and Derek were out in the woods planting what had to be well over a thousand Iris bulbs because they are Talia’s favorite flowers as a surprise for her when spring came - well, it should really have been no surprise to anyone. Cora grumbled because she would rather be coloring and was put out because LAURA wasn’t helping because LAURA was at a friend’s house working on a school project. Derek was enjoying himself fully, not just because he is helping his Dad, but he loved that his Dad did stuff like this. Surprises that delighted their mom so much she would just fly at him and cover him in kisses. Derek loved that, even when he would make a fuss and carry on like he didn’t. He had been over to his friends’ houses. He knew he was really lucky to have the parents he did.

Alec straightened and rubbed the dirt off his hands onto his jeans, “Kids, you finish up this bag and I am going to go get the last two out of the shed, ok? Derek watch your sister for me.”

Cora sat down and huffed, “I can watch myself.” She insisted.

Alec leaned down and kissed her head as he walked by, patting Derek on the back, “I know baby. Which is why you get to watch Derek.”

Derek grinned and Cora brightened. “You gotta do what I say Der.”

Derek nodded, “Yeah I do. So take good care of me!”

Cora got up and ran to hug him tightly, petting Derek’s hair, “Be good or it’s punishment.”

Derek shook with laughter when she went back to planting her bulbs, the scary thing was - she MEANT IT!

They had almost run out of bulbs to plant when the wind shifted and Derek, then Cora, smelled something wrong on the wind. Standing they both instinctively moved together. Derek backed them to a tree and listened hard, hearing a careful footstep coming from deeper in the preserve. Cora’s teeth and claws came out first, a soft growl followed by Derek’s as he wedged her behind him protectively. He had just started backing her around the tree and towards the house when a man, looking haggard and snarling stepped into the slight clearing created by a fallen tree where they had been working all morning. Derek met the eyes of the Omega who snarled at them, crouching slightly before it sprang at them.

Derek snapped his teeth, shoving Cora to the side and away, the bark of the tree they had pressed against splintering and shattering in an alarming way as the Omega hit it and thankfully not them. Derek just kept himself between his sister and the Omega, feeling the claws swipe across his stomach and agony follow. It wasn’t at all like the scrapes and scratches he got play fighting with his sisters where someone would accidentally ruin someone else’s shirt. This was intending to kill him. This Omega intended to kill his sister. Derek hit back but whatever was wrong with this Omega - it just seemed to make him more mad. Derek pushed Cora ahead of him as he tried to get her to run but the Omega lunged, cutting them off. Derek snatched Cora back behind him and felt claws tear all down his back, driving him and his sister both down to the ground.

Derek whimpered and curled over Cora, and waited for whatever was going to happen next when a loud THWACK and a snarling growl from the Omega made him look up to see his Dad standing between them and the Omega.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KIDS!" Alec snarled, brandishing the trowel and sack of bulbs which were his only weapons. He had come back down the path to see his kids cowering before not just a stranger but a strange werewolf and he had just acted. He hit the Omega as hard as he could and got between them. The Omega roared at Alec, reaching for them all. Alec bumped his kids backwards, keeping all of the hostile attention on himself as he stabbed after the swiping claws with his trowel.

With a snarl the omega recoiled momentarily and Alec turned to Derek, fighting the horror at his son being torn and bloody to drop the bag of bulbs and shove them away, “RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!!”

Derek looked at his Dad in despair and grabbing Cora’s arm so hard it would bruise he ran for it, whimpering at the gasp of pain from his Dad and the soft sound of tearing flesh. He ran til the sounds of the fight were faint and he stopped, spinning Cora to look at him, shaking her because she was crying hysterically. “Cora!! CORA!!!” He shouted, making her look at him and stop crying at least enough to listen. “Run to the house and call mom! You’re strong Cora! You’re super strong and super smart, You have to do this you have to do this!!!”

"Der…" She whimpered, clinging to his bloody forearms and not wanting to separate. “No."

Derek slipped his arms free and gently pushed her away, “Run! You have to run and call mom! I gotta help Dad!” Derek’s voice broke over Dad. He didn’t know if his Dad was going to be alive when he got back, he just felt like everything was slipping out of his hands and he had to hold on. “GO CORA!! GO!!”

Cora sobbed and turned and ran, and so did Derek.

Alec meanwhile was focused on two things, not dying if he could and buying his kids enough time to get away. Every second as far as he was concerned was another second they were closer to being able to live long lives. Even if he didn’t get to see it. If the blood pouring out of his side was any indicator, yeah… He’s not going to see it. Oh well, dying was the least of what he was willing to do for his kids. The Omega lunged and Alec dodged, hitting the ground and rolling up to his feet to throw an Iris bulb at his attacker. “COME ON!!” He gasped, panting hard. “COME ON YOU-!” He choked off his yell to duck another swipe of claws, thank god this guy wasn’t in any frame of mind where he seemed to be thinking. Alec knew if he was he wouldn’t’ve lasted this long at all. The pain in his shoulder made his fingers weak enough to drop his trowel, now all he could do is keep backing away from the house and his kids. He couldn’t even wonder at how perfectly calm he felt about it.

The Omega, sensing his fading ability to do anything but wait for death, stalked closer. It opened it’s gaping maw, showing all of its teeth and Alec just smirked. “You’re lucky you guys have such great health benefits or your dental bills would be a bitch.”

The Omega’s muscles gathered under it to spring but before it could, Derek dropped out of the tree over head onto the werewolf’s back, sinking all of his claws in and hanging on as he tried to cling to its back out of reach of the now flailing arms as it howled in agony.

Alec fell over backwards, “Derek!” He was furious. Furious his son was in danger, furious this was happening at all, and now all his calm shattered and flew away. His son was in danger and when he tried to stand again he was horrified to find he couldn’t. Alec could have never imagined a hell like this, pinned to the ground, feeling his senses slipping away, and needing to stay present. He needed to get up! He needed to get his son away from that thing!

Derek felt his grip loosen once and managed to sink his claws in again, gritting his teeth against the feel of his fingers sinking deeply into the body of another person. Even a crazy person!! His stomach lurched but he’d smelled his Dad’s blood all over this clearing and he knew Alec was hurt - hurt badly. And he couldn’t let his Dad down.

The Omega spun and jumped backwards, slamming itself and Derek into a tree. Derek felt his head spin with the impact, clinging on like a burr as the Omega scraped him against rough bark and finally got a hand on him. Derek felt the claws bite deep into his shoulder as the Omega ripped him off and flung him like he was nothing across the clearing and into a tree. He struggled to sit up, Derek knew the Omega would be coming.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!! COME ON YOU UGLY ASS COME GET ME!!!" Alec shouted, distracting the omega into turning to him again. Alec could feel the wateriness in his lung, coughing up blood and yeah… Wow not good. But better him than his son. God anything but his son. “Derek GO!" He managed to gasp out, keeping the Omega looking at him by trying to crawl away backwards. God… He felt so weak.

The Omega leapt for him and Alec knew it was over. He could hear Derek screaming and then… Nothing.

No Seriously. Nothing. Nothing happened, he opened one eye because there was a furious noise of crashing off to the side and Derek was suddenly there, sobbing as he looked at his Dad. Alec coughed, heedless of the blood on his lips and how unsoothing that would be to see and reached for his son, “Hey… Hey Shhh… I’m ok.”

Derek didn’t hear the lie in his Dad’s heartbeat because it wasn’t there. Because no one could tell what Alec Hale ever really meant because he sincerely meant what he said when he said it. It drove them all crazy and made him laugh. But right now, Derek had never needed that reassurance so badly in his whole life. Derek lay on the forest floor and hugged his dad, crying his heart out as Alec wrapped him up in his arms and stroked his hair and tried to soothe him. Derek only jerked out of his Dad’s arms to crouch over him protectively, snarling as he heard footsteps draw near, almost collapsing with relief when it was Peter standing there.

Peter was covered almost head to toe in Omega blood and holding his hands up to show he came in peace. “Hey now. Hey. We better get your Dad out of here. He needs a hospital.” Derek’s whole body felt weak with relief but he nodded, letting Uncle Peter scoop up his dad who tried to laugh but just coughed up more blood instead. Alec ached but damnit! He had to laugh at Peter carrying him like a princess out of the woods! Oh god… Alec thought. Please let me live so I can bring this up all the time with him. And then he passed out.

Alec came to in the hospital, his whole family staring at him like he was under a microscope, and while most people would be put off by it, he grinned under his oxygen mask. “I’ve brought you all here today…” He began and Talia thumped his knee. “Don’t you start.” She cautioned him, her eyes watery. “You scared the hell out of us!”

Alec felt her hand in his and squeezed it. “Trust me when I say I know how you feel?” He motioned them all to join him on the bed, seeing in his kids’ faces the need to be close, and an anxiety he needed to soothe away immediately in his wife’s eyes. Carefully he gathered them all in, letting them know he was still there, and he’d always be there.

Derek gripped his Dad’s hospital robe hard, almost shaking with the terror that hadn’t completely left him until his Dad woke up again. If Uncle Peter hadn’t come… The thought brought fresh tears to his eyes, his sisters picking up on his anxiety and sniffling too.  So Alec hugged them all tighter, murmuring to his son. “You are too brave…”

Derek just pushed his face against his Dad’s arm and let himself be comforted. he didn’t feel brave at all. He had to do it. He couldn’t just let his Dad stay there alone. Over their heads Alec caught Peter’s eye, mouthing a thanks, and giving him a wink that maybe didn’t make Peter feel the need to roll his eyes like usual. He did anyway. No need to let it show how scared he had been. Later he’d get to bring Alec in on the whole mountain lion scam and he was sure his brother-in-law would be completely delighted. He’d never tell him where the body was buried. In a lot of ways Peter wanted to be sure Alec never got scared off from this life he chose. But, seeing the happiness on his face despite being in a hospital bed, Peter felt he probably didn’t have to worry at all. If there was one thing that he knew now, it was that Alec Hale, despite being human,  was definitely one Hale of a guy.

And Peter’d kill him later for making him even think that pun unironically.


End file.
